


Get High on the Livin' Part of Life

by Samzi1123



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Changing POV, Father-Son Relationship, Firefam Feels, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, In later chapters - Freeform, Judd/TK sibling relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Owen and Carlos are a good team, Sort Of, Top Carlos Reyes, Vomiting, anxious TK, emotional TK, eventual graphic descriptions of birth, he's a bit of a mess honestly, its my platonic ship yall, pregnant TK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samzi1123/pseuds/Samzi1123
Summary: When life gives you lemons you make lemonade, but what are you supposed to do when life gives you a baby? TK Strand certainly didn't expect to end up pregnant at 26, but when he forgot to fill his birth control that's exactly what happened. Luckily he has a supportive boyfriend, father, and fire family to help him navigate this new chapter in his life. If he would ever get around to telling them that is.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 57
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbetaed and written at 2 am so who the hell knows how it actually turned out. I plan for this to have 5 chapters but I may extend it if the spirt moves me. I am a teacher in the United States and my school is shut down for at least 2 weeks due to the Coronavirus so this is what I'm doing instead of my grad school work. I just can't get soft TK out of my head so I'm blessing him with a baby ok? Don't even ask because I don't know. Title from the song Livin' Part of Life by Eric Church. Enjoy! 
> 
> -Samantha

"So tomorrow I’m taking me fishing, hang a sign on the door of my life. Tell the world that I’ve gone missing and I won’t be back for awhile. I’m so tired of only wishing, I could leave my trouble behind, I wanna be front porch rocking with a big sun dropping in a blue sky, kick back and get high on the livin’ part of life."

Owen suppressed an exasperated sigh as he watched TK pace around the upper level of the firehouse. His son had always been a bit anxious so the pacing in and of itself wasn’t a surprise considering the situation they currently found themselves in. What was concerning Owen was that his son refused to take his heavy sweatshirt off despite the fact that it was at least 80 degree inside the station. Carlos, who was trapped in there with them, had tried to get TK to calm down and undress a bit but TK was having none of that. He had snapped at Carlos in front of the whole team and then disappeared into the bunk room for a while, only to appear an hour later looking even worse than when he entered. Carlos, to his credit, was no idiot. Being yelled at once was all it took for him to give TK a wide berth. Owen couldn’t even blame him, TK could be a bit explosive when he was under pressure, and while no one knew what was bothering him, his body language screamed anxiety and tension clearly enough to send the cop ducking for cover. He was in the gym, or he was the last time Owen had seen him. Paul and Judd were there too and from what he could hear as he tiptoed by earlier, Owen knew the topic of conversation was probably still centered around his son.

Owen hated being cooped up, which was part of the reason why he enjoyed fighting fires as much as he did. No two days were ever the same, he loved the adrenaline high he got as they left for each call, he lived for it. The job, however, was not without its risks. Which was how the team found itself in the situation they were in now. 

The 126 had responded to a call the day before for a multi vehicle pileup on the highway. The call itself had gone off without a hitch at the time, but the next morning, just before their shift was set to end, the Chief had called and informed him that one of the divers they had rescued tested positive for the Coronavirus, meaning that the station house was going to be home to them all for the next 14 days.

Marjan and Matteo were playing foosball over in the rec room, but every time TK stalked by the game got suspiciously quiet, and Owen could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head when TK left the room again. They were all close, but the team itself was still new. They didn’t feel comfortable calling TK out on his behavior, which would have been bizarre enough all by itself, but TK never did things half way. Not only was he red faced and sweaty, but his breath had turned into short stilted gasps that made Owen wince a bit in sympathy. 

“Cap,” Judd’s voice broke the stillness that had settled after TK’s departure from the room and caused Owen to jump in surprise. “I don’t know what’s going on with TK but he’s kind of freaking everyone out.” The Texan paused for a moment as he waited for Owen to turn and look at him before continuing. “Everyone is on edge as it is and all he’s doing is making it worse.” His face clearly betrayed how uncomfortable he was at having to even bring the topic up and Owen sighed as he heaved himself up off the couch and moved closer to Judd, acutely aware of the lack of noise coming from the foosball game. 

“I know, I’ll take care of it.” 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t gonna say anything but—”

“No, no!” Owen said quickly cutting him off. “I know that he’s scared, we all are, but he needs to relax. I’ll talk to him and if he can’t calm down on his own I’ll see Michelle about giving him some sort of sedative.” 

Judd nodded, “If you need me I’ll be in the gym.” 

Owen followed him out, stopping to look out over the garage floor. TK was pacing up and down between the trucks, pulling at the damp collar of his hoodie and looking more distressed than Owen could remember seeing him since before they moved to Texas. 

“TK!” Owen snapped, feeling a little bad when his son nearly jumped out of his skin at the volume of his words. “My office,” he said a bit softer, “Now!”

TK responded immediately, following Owen into the room, but continued his crazed pacing as soon as the door shut behind him. 

“You’re making me seasick kid, stop.” He tried to keep his tone light but the worry he felt for his son bled through and judging by the slight flinch he saw TK could hear the underlying concern. He looked up finally, and for the first time that day Owen could see how hazy his eyes looked. “TK,” he sighed reaching out and clasping his son’s thin shoulders, “Talk to me bud, what’s going on with you today?” 

It was silent for a moment, neither of them really breathing as TK seemed to debate what to say. He opened his mouth, breathing in slightly, but before he could say anything his eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body crumpled to the floor. 

His training kicked in immediately and Owen tightened his grip on TK’s shoulders, guiding the young man to the floor without hurting him. His heart thumped wildly in his chest at seeing his son unconscious, but his rational mind knew it was simply a reaction to being overheated. Once he cooled down he would be fine. He left TK on the floor for a moment as he grabbed the first aid kit from under his desk and removed the instant cool packs from it before returning to his son. Dropping the packs on the floor he set to work stripping off his soaked hoodie, and then the shirt underneath. Next came the sweatpants, and Owen thanked whatever deity was listening that his kid had decided to wear underwear today. He expertly set about activating the cool packs and placed one in each of TK’s armpits, one under the back of his neck, and another between his legs. It was a bit awkward but certainly an efficient way of cooling his son off quickly. He poured a bit of water onto TK’s discarded shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face and chest, shaking his head at his son’s own stupidity. 

“What were you thinking TK?” He mumbled as he carded his fingers through the sweat damp hair. “If I didn’t know better…” He trailed off, unable to bring himself to finish the thought out loud. He wanted to say that if he didn’t know better he would think TK was using again, but the kid was always with him or with Carlos, and there was no way the cop would have let him use drugs in his presence. Plus, despite his errant thought, he did truly trust TK. It’s just hard to control your own mind when its your kid lying on the floor. 

Absently he let his eyes trail down his son’s body, besides for the heat induced flush to his skin he seemed to be well enough. He was just about to call for Judd to come help him move TK to the couch when something caught his eye. From his position at TK’s head it was hard to see, almost impossible really, but if squinted and tilted his head just right it looked like TK’s lower stomach was a bit swollen. He moved quickly so that he was kneeling at TK’s side, and there it was, more pronounced but not by much, a definite swelling. It was too far forward to be kidney related, and too centralized to be appendicitis. Owen’s mind was beginning to spin out of control when a though stopped him dead in his mental tracks. TK was a carrier. When TK was 9 he had experienced his first carrier cycle, and a quick trip to the doctor had confirmed what Owen already knew. His son was a member of a fairly small percentage of the male population was able to conceive and birth a child. It wasn’t something that bothered the older man, he worked with carriers occasionally in his line of work, TK’s mother was another story. She left a few months later after telling Owen privately that she couldn’t handle the shame of a carrier son. He still hadn’t forgiven her for abandoning TK, especially because of something completely out of the boy’s control. 

Owen lost track of time as he sat and stared down at his son. Could the kid really be pregnant? Was he ready for the responsibility of fatherhood? Was Carlos? Assuming that the baby was his anyway. Father and son remained motionless on the floor for a while longer, before TK let out a soft moan and slowly began to wake up. His hands came up to rub at his face, then down to remove the cold pack from his crotch. 

“Really Dad?” He complained, but the words lacked the enthusiasm they usually held when Owen did something embarrassing. 

“I needed to cool you down fast. If you didn’t want ice on your dick you should’ve calmed down when Carlos tried to help you earlier.” 

At the mention of the his cop TK flushed pink. His hands came up, seemingly without his knowledge, to cup the gentle swell of his belly reassuringly. Owen stared at his son, eyes locked in on his stomach. As soon as TK realized what his dad was looking at his dropped his hands but the memory, burned into Owen’s brain, was all the conformation he needed. He could remember his ex wife doing the same thing while laying in bed, back when TK was little more than a vague idea they were both trying to wrap their minds around. 

Owen didn’t say anything as he helped TK sit up slowly, supporting his son when the world obviously began spinning and he slumped against him, face going a telltale shade of green. Luckily the trashcan was within reach and Owen was able to snag it and position it beneath TK’s mouth before the kid’s meager lunch made a sudden reappearance.

“Breath TK,” Owen instructed as his rubbed his son’s heaving back. “You’re ok kid just breathe.” When TK finally relaxed Owen helped him to the couch and tied the trash bag closed so he could dispose of it later. 

“Im sorry.” TK mumbled, cheeks tinged red beneath the sickly pale color that still tinted his skin. 

“Don’t be,” Owen said as he handed his son a bottle of water. “Your mother wasn’t sick much when she was pregnant with you,” he mused, “But then again, you never do anything half way so I guess I’m not surprised.” He settled next to TK on the couch and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“You’re not mad about, this?” TK asked, gesturing vaguely to his body as he spoke. 

“You’re 26 TK, while I am a bit surprised you got pregnant so young I’m not mad. It’s your life, and as long as you and Carlos are happy then I’m happy, and I’ll do everything I can to help you boys out.” 

Tears made their escape and trickled down TK’s face causing Owen’s heart to clench painfully as he pulled his son into a firm hug. It was never easy to see your child cry, and he had seen it far too many times in the last 10 months. 

“Carlos doesn’t know,” TK choked out after a while, face still smushed against Owen’s chest. “I only found out a couple of day’s ago. I was going to tell him today but the quarantined us and I just can’t stop thinking about what happens if I get sick? What will the virus do to the baby?” 

“You’re going to be fine TK.”

“You don’t know that!” TK snapped, pulling back and swiping angrily at his eyes. “You can’t know for sure dad!” 

“You’re right, I can’t. But I do know that worrying about it is going to make you sicker than the virus itself would, especially when you insist on wearing a hoodie when the air isn’t working right.” 

TK huffed out a laugh. “My t-shirt was too tight,” He admitted quietly. “You could see the bump when I sat down and I was freaking out that someone would notice and ask about it.” 

“So instead of changing your shirt you decided to work yourself up into a heat stroke?” Owen teased. 

TK shrugged. “I never said it was a rational choice.” 

“Pregnancy brain isn’t rational son, just wait, the further along you get the worse it will become. By the time you were finally born your mom was doing some strange shit. I would come home from work to find the milk hung up on the key rack and the keys in the fridge.” 

“Really?” TK asked with a smile.

He seemed lighter than he had earlier, more relaxed too, and Owen found his own breathing begin to even out knowing that his son was no longer at risk. 

“All the time. She would get so mad if I mentioned it to her, so by the 8th month I stopped saying anything and would just fix whatever weird thing she had done.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Owen gave in to the urge and pulled TK close to him again. 

“I love you TK,” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re going to be a great father.” 

TK, who seemed to thrive on physical contact, went boneless in his arms as he snuggled closer to his father. Sure it might be a bit weird that the kid still wanted his dad to hold him at 26, but Owen didn’t mind. TK had been through a lot recently and if this was what he needed to feel safe then Owen was more than happy to accommodate him. 

“I love you too, dad.” He whispered, reaching up to pull Owen’s hand from his shoulder and placed it on his barely there bump. “You’re going to a grandfather dad.” 

This time, it was Owen who started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay in posting chapter two, I was originally going to make it a long chapter but the place I stopped it felt natural and I decided to split it into two chapters. Apparently this whole COVID-19 quarantine is doing amazing things for my creativity. Also I’m currently on steroids for an unrelated sickness and I’m not really sleeping. Luckily you all seem to enjoy the rambles of my sleep deprived brain so here are some more for you. Also, someone mentioned in the comments of chapter one how cute TK would look with a little baby bump and now I can’t get the image out of my head!!! There will be soft, cute, baby bump TK in this fic since that image is now my entire reason for being. There ended up being more vomiting than I originally planned in this chapter but it is what it is. Come obsess over TK with me in the comments! Enjoy!

“I woke up early this morning and I’m already running late. There’s a list of things as long as my arm I won’t get done today. Is it Tuesday? Is it Wednesday? They’re runnin’ into each other. Somebody tell me when it’s my day. Man, this life can sure be a mother.” 

TK lasted four days into the quarantine, three days after he told his dad, before he realized that he wasn’t going to make it another ten without telling Carlos about the baby. He had calmed down after his original freak out. Something about his dad knowing, even if no one else did, went a long way to soothe his nerves. He had apologized to the team for his strange behavior, and claimed anxiety when they pressed him about it, which wasn’t all that far from the truth. After everyone had teased him a bit then wandered off he had awkwardly apologized to Carlos personally for being so insane.   
Carlos, in what had started to become his standard answer anytime TK did something strange, simply smiled sweetly and told him that he was a cop and he was used to crazy. TK didn’t say much in response but he secretly worried what exactly Carlos saw every day that could make TK’s neurotic behavior seem anything less than what it was.   
TK tried to act normally after his initial freakout, but the tiny life inside him was doing his or her best to ensure that everyone knew something was up. TK wasn’t sure if it was the stress of the quarantine that made things worse but he could hardly stand the smell of food without being sick, let alone eat anything. He spent more time on the floor in front of the toilet than he did anywhere else in the firehouse, and people had started to notice.   
“You feeling alright TK?” Paul asked as TK left the bathroom for what had to be the tenth time that morning. “You look a little… green.” 

TK sucked in what he hoped was an unnoticed breath and clenched his jaw against the churn in his stomach. “I’m fine,” he muttered. Barley able to refrain from pressing a hand against his mouth as another wave of nausea swept through him. “I must have just eaten something bad.” He finished once he was no longer in danger of puking on Paul’s shoes. 

The older man didn’t look convinced at all and TK suppressed a sigh as he watched his friend look him up and down, his highly trained eyes searching for signs of illness. “You didn’t eat anything for breakfast today, and if this was food poisoning from last night you would have gotten sick then not now.” 

“I said I’m fine!” TK snapped. Normally he would immediately feel bad for his outburst but his body chose that exact moment to betray his words. Bile rushed its way up the back of his throat and this time TK had no choice but to clasp his hand over his mouth and run back into the bathroom, leaving a shocked Paul standing awkwardly outside the closed door. 

He made it to the toilet just in time to heave violently again and again. Involuntary tears streamed down his cheeks while his stomach clenched painfully. Nothing much came up. If there had been any doubt in his mind before that he was pregnant it was all gone now. A cool cloth was draped over the back of his sweat soaked neck, and TK moaned quietly in response. 

His dad chuckled and leaned down to tilt TK’s chin up so that he could look him in the eye. He looked more concerned than amused though, and TK felt guilt overwhelm him at the sight. He should be focused on his dad missing two weeks worth of cancer treatments, not on puking up everything he had ever eaten. 

“How are you doing TK?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He grumbled. He let his head fall forward and rest against the edge of the toilet bowl, the cool porcelain working with the rag to make him feel slightly more human. 

Owen squatted down next to him and tugged him into an upright position again. He had a bottle of water uncapped in his hand, and TK drank from it thankfully when it was offered. They sat in silence for a minute before TK’s stomach decided that it didn’t need any water after all and it made a sudden reappearance. 

“If this keeps up you’re going to have to let me tell Michelle,” Owen said, his hand had continued to card through TK’s hair once the young firefighter had finished vomiting. “You’re going to get dehydrated if you aren’t able to keep anything down.” 

“Dad, please don’t tell her,” TK begged, not care that he sounded more like a middle school kid that an adult. “If she knows then everyone else will know too and I’m just not ready for that yet.” 

“TK I know!” Owen sounded exasperated, which happed so infrequently that it always made TK feel worse when it did. He always tried to be good for his dad, especially after his mom left them. He hated feeling like he was a burden. “But dehydration can cause a miscarriage,” He said gently, tightening his grip slightly when TK’s body jerked in shock at the news. “I just want to make sure you’re both taken care of. This is my first grandchild after all.” 

TK smiled, despite feeling like roadkill. “Thanks dad,” he choked out. “Could you give me another thirty minutes? If I still feel sick after that you can tell Michelle.” 

Owen nodded. “Im going to hold you to that.” He warned. “Do you want me to stay or…” 

“Go, please dad go. This sucks enough without you hovering.” 

“I hover because I care TK.” 

“I know I know.” TK relaxed as his dad squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the stall. His stomach wasn’t exactly settled but it wasn’t actively trying to turn itself inside out which was a definite improvement. He was debating trying the water again when he heard the door open and footsteps make their way to the handicap stall that he had recently claimed as his own. 

“We had a deal dad.” TK complained, not bothering to lift his head from where it rested back against the edge of the toilet bowl. “It’s only been two minutes.” 

“What deal was that?” Carlos asked. He had paused just inside the stall door, and his face showed a funny mix of worry and disgust when he got a good look at TK. “You look like hell Ty.” He said quietly.

He had something in his hand, TK realized belatedly. A bottle full of translucent purple liquid was placed on the floor as Carlos took up Owen’s spot behind the youngest firefighter. “Paul said you were sick so I stole it from the ambulance.” Carlos explained when he caught TK looking at the bottle. 

“Isn’t Pedialyte for kids?” TK asked, studiously ignoring the concerned look Carlos had attempted to fix him with. 

“It works for adults too.” The cop replied, he cracked the top off the bottle and held it to TK’s lips when it became apparent that the younger man was too weak to do it himself. “So are you going to tell me what’s going on or am I going to have to guess?” 

TK sipped the drink slowly, but inside his thoughts raced. The last place he wanted to tell Carlos about the baby was in front of the toilet in the firehouse bathroom but it looked like he wasn’t going to have many options. 

“I’m worried about you Ty.” Carlos shuffled closer, almost as if he could sense that he was breaking through TK’s walls. 

Maybe he could, TK wasn’t sure what the other man saw when he looked at him, but sometimes, most of the time, it felt like he could see straight through into his soul. 

“Is it because of the quarantine?” He pressed lightly, moving impossibly closer into TK’s personal space. “I know you’re probably worried about your dad getting sick while his immune system is down but he’s a lot stronger than anyone gives him credit for. He’s going to be just fine.”

TK’s stomach dropped at Carlos’s words, and for the first time that day he felt sick for an entirely different reason. Tears sprang to his eyes and his face burned hot with shame. He had been so caught up in his own panic that he hadn’t even considered the possibility of his dad getting sick. 

“TK!” Carlos scolded firmly as TK staggered to his feet. He swayed a bit, uncertainly, until Carlos, who had jumped to his feet much more gracefully, caught hold of his arm and steadied him. “You’re really starting to freak me out!” He pulled TK in for a hug but the younger man’s body remained tense in his hold. “Talk to me babe, what’s going on.” 

Tk pulled back, wanting to get a bit of space between them and chewed on his lower lip anxiously as Carlos stared him down. Absently he felt sorry for the criminals Carlos arrested, it was impossible to keep your mouth shut with those gorgeous brown eyes focused on you. TK knew this first hand. It was part of the reason he had even opened up to Carlos that night in the police station. Something about the older man made him feel safe and loved. Even back then, when he was being more trouble than he was worth, Carlos still looked at him like he hung the moon, and who could deny that look? 

“Please don’t hate me.” He whispered. He could practically see Carlos’s desire to close the gap between them but the other man was smart enough to realize that TK needed his space. 

“I could never hate you Tyler.” He said softly, a reassuring smile gracing his face. 

“The only person who knows is my dad,” TK started, the words running together in his rush to get them all out in the open. “Im a carrier and I’ve been on birth control since I was in high school but with the move and then getting shot I haven’t found a new doctor yet and I ran out then I forgot that I had run out and now I’m pregnant and exposed to COVID-19 and I’m just so scared that I killed our baby before it even had a chance to be born.” He took a big gasping breath that threatened to turn into a sob. “I should have told you but I just found out the day before we were exposed and I thought I could wait until after this all was over but I’m really freaking out Carlos. What if I killed our baby?” 

Carlos didn’t move as the story came tumbling past TK’s lips. His eyes were blown wide in shock, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times silently. TK’s anxiety skyrocketed and a broken whimper slipped past his lips. For all Carlos claimed to be used to crazy this might be the straw the broke the camel’s back. It was too much to dump on someone at one time. 

“I’m sorry.” TK whispered brokenly, hardly able to hear himself over the blood that pounded in his ears. He stumbled backwards until the small of his back collided painfully with the safety rail mounted to the wall, it would be a bruise later he was sure of it. “I should have told you the day I found out.” The silence was deafening, a minute passed, then two, TK was about to flee from the room when finally Carlos moved. He reached forward wordlessly, eyes bright with tears, and pulled TK into his arms. He squeezed him in a hug that was tight in the shoulders but decidedly gentle around his middle. 

“I love you.” He whispered into TK’s hair. “You’re amazing Tyler Kennedy, and I love you. You absolutely did not kill our baby. You’re healthy and the the baby is healthy, and if for some reason either of you end up sick I know that the both of you will make it through just fine. You’re the strongest person I know, and our baby is part of you, so he or she will be strong too.” 

TK slumped against Carlos, the relief at having nothing left to hide was too much for his exhausted body to handle. Carlos wasted no time, he scooped him up like he weighed nothing and carried him from the bathroom. TK tucked his face against his boyfriend’s strong chest and closed his eyes. He was vaguely aware of whispers surrounding them as they moved through the firehouse but he was too tired to bring himself to care. He clung tightly to the older man when he tried to lay him down in his bed, unwilling to let go even for a moment. 

“Easy tiger,” Carlos chided when TK whined softly at the loss of contact, “I just need to bring the trashcan over here and then I’ll lay down with you.” 

Logically TK knew it was a good idea. He hadn't thrown up the Pedialyte yet but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t going to happen at some point. 

True to his word moments later TK felt the bed dip and Carlos’s warm body slipped in beside his under the sheets. His eyelids were too heavy to hold open, but as he slowly lost his fight with unconsciousness he mustered up the strength to whisper “I love you too.” before sleep dragged him under and the world went blessedly dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. My school decided that we needed to stop teaching our kids remotely and it threw me into a bit of a funk. I just needed to sulk for a but but I’m back now! Thank you all for the great response to the first two chapters. I read and reply to all of your comments and it makes me happy to know that you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you want to listen to the song I’m pulling all these quotes from and the title here’s the link. I’m a country music fan at heart. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht2E0K81xBI 
> 
> A huge shout out to Circadiana who drew some adorable baby bump TK and Carlos art! I’m obsessed with the picture and I hope you all are as well!

“When I get home tonight I’ll open the window and let whatever roll in, and if there’s no breeze, that’s cool with me, I’ll just raise my sail and wait on the wind.” 

TK woke hours later to a smell that made his mouth water and the faint rise and fall of voices floating out of the kitchen. He couldn’t hear what was being said but he could hear the familiar cadence of his dad and Judd’s voices. 

“There you are.” Carlos said when TK gracelessly rolled over to face him. “I was starting to wonder if I should wake you up for dinner or just let you sleep all night too.” 

Almost on cue TK’s stomach growled, reminding him painfully that it had been violently emptied and then left that way. Carlos chuckled and hugged TK close with one arm while he reached across the bed with the other, blocking TK’s line of sight, and returned with the bottle of purplePedialyte from before. 

“Small sips,” he ordered as he uncapped the bottle and handed it to TK. “If you keep this down maybe we can try some dry toast next.” 

“Sounds delicious.” TK snarked, his lips twitched as fought back a smile. 

“Brat,” Carlos grumbled back, but he pulled TK in close all the same. He glanced up at the doorway, then back down at TK before continuing. “Things were kind of crazy earlier Ty, but I wanted to tell you point blank how excited I am that you’re pregnant.” 

“You’re really not mad?” He didn’t seem mad but TK’s brain wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders today. 

“Of course not TK! I don’t want you to feel bad about not telling me sooner either,” He continued “You knew for what, all of four days before you told me?” 

TK nodded and Carlos continued. 

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you have to tell me everything. I hope that you feel comfortable enough to know that you can tell me anything, but you don’t have to. You are allowed to have private thoughts TK.” 

TK’s eyes burned a bit and he blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. Carlos was so perfect, he didn’t know how good things could be until he had met the man in front of him, and now he wasn't sure how he had settled for less for so long. “I know,” he said finally, his eyes trained on the sheets covering them, unable to look into Carlos’s eyes. “But this is your baby, you deserved to know as soon as I found out.” 

“It’s our baby,” Carlos corrected gently. “But it’s your body. And TK, it’s not like you waited four months to tell me, you waited four days, that’s hardly even a wait in the grand scheme of things. I’m just happy that you told me so I can be there for you when you need me instead of puking your guts up in the bathroom alone, or passing out from heat exhaustion in your dad’s office.” 

That got TK’s attention. “He told you?” He asked incredulously. 

Carlos smirked and nodded as TK finally met his gaze. “He came in after you fell asleep to check up on you. Most of the team saw me carry you in by the way, if I had to guess you’re probably going to catch some flack for that.”

He didn’t seem apologetic at all and TK leaded forward and nipped at his exposed collar bone in retribution, which caused Carlos to shiver. “That’s so embarrassing,” He whined “I can’t believe you carried me.” 

“Well you could hardly stand up Tiger, let alone walk, and I wasn’t going to leave you on the floor in the bathroom. Anyway, you’re not that heavy and you’re small enough to fit perfectly in my—” 

“STOP!” TK pressed his face deeper into Carlos’s chest but kept his teeth to himself this time. Embarrassment coursed through him, followed by the slightest bit of arousal. It shouldn’t make him feel as good as it did knowing Carlos was able to lift him easily and carry him through the station house. His dick gave a slight twitch at the thought but his body was too weak to really respond. If Carlos noticed his reaction he didn’t mention it. They stayed there, tangled in each other for a while until TK’s stomach growled again and shattered the mood. 

“Let’s go get you some food.” The cop rolled gracefully to his feet. 

TK, however, was a bit slower. The world spun a bit as he changed positions and he found himself having to lower his head to his knees to get it to stop. “I’m fine,” He said before Carlos could get worked up into a worried frenzy. “Just a bit dehydrated and hungry. You’re not going to carry me again.” He said when he finally glanced up, reading his boyfriend’s face like a book. 

Carlos smirked “And here I got the impression that you liked the thought of me carrying you.” 

“Shut up,” TK reached out and used Carlos to steady himself once he was upright. 

“By the way” Carlos said as the two of them walked to the door of the bunk room, “Your dad told everyone that you’re getting sick because of stress and anxiety.” 

TK nodded, thankful that his father was able to come up with a plausible excuse that would explain his foreseeable morning sickness. He wasn’t exactly wrong either, the stress of the quarantine was most likely making his nausea worse than it needed to be. “This is going to suck.” He told Carlos as they rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

The cop smiled. “You can do it, only ten more days to go. It will be over before you know it.”

In a way he ended up being right. While the next ten days didn’t exactly fly by, they didn’t drag either. While the team didn’t know about the baby they were perceptive enough to realize that TK was a bit of a mess and needed to be handled with kiddie gloves for a bit. Marjan and Judd hovered a bit more than usual and plied TK with food whenever he wasn’t actively throwing up or looking especially green. Mateo, who apparently had a bit of nervous energy on his hands, surprised everyone at the breakfast table the next day by stating that he had done some research on anxiety and calming exercises and that they were all going to do them together since it would help TK feel better. TK almost cried after he heard that, thanks hormones, and he probably would have if he didn’t have to run for the bathroom before the other man even finished speaking. 

The only person who didn’t seem to buy it was Paul. TK spent the rest of their time in quarantine wondering when the other man would realize that his strange behavior all added up to equal pregnancy. When he hadn’t by day ten TK finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

Stepping out into the late afternoon sun on day fourteen would go down as one of TK’s favorite moments of all time. The virus was still progressing unchecked throughout the country but for now all was right with TK’s little corner of it. The rest of the crew cleared out pretty quickly, but TK was stuck waiting for his dad before he could leave himself. 

He leaned against the side of the house, closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the setting sun, smiling as the warmth soaked into his skin. He had missed this during quarantine, the feeling of the sun and fresh air, it was calming in a way he had never realized before. Absently his hands drifted down to rest on his tiny bump. It was a surreal feeling, knowing that there was a life inside of him. 

“I love you.” Carlos said quietly. He had come up silently while the younger man was lost in through and had admired the scene for a moment before intruding. 

TK didn’t answer verbally. He simply pressed his lips to Carlos’s in a chaste kiss before he pulled away and let the rest of his body melt against his boyfriend. Neither man moved until Owen emerged from the house and reluctantly TK straightened up and put a bit of space between himself and Carlos.

“I was thinking pizza for dinner,” Owen said as he threw his stuff into the back of his Jeep. “Actually I’m a bit scared to look in the fridge at home.”

“So you’re going to do what, avoid it?” TK asked, wrinkling his nose and the thought of the food they left there before their shift from hell had started. 

“Yes. For now anyway.” Owen said, his eyes lingered on his son for a moment before they flicked up to take in Carlos. “Why don’t you join us.” He said, studiously ignoring the look TK shot him. “I think the three of us have a lot to talk about.” 

Carlos nodded, “Only if you let me get the pizza.” 

“Deal,” Owen smiled as TK started to move towards Carlos’s car. “Not so fast, I need you to come with me and help me clean up quick. You can be away from him for a bit, it won’t kill you.” 

Carlos laughed, and TK wasn’t sure if it was at his dad’s words or the look TK knew was plastered across his face. He wanted to whine about it but his dad was right.

“I’ll see you soon enough tiger,” Carlos promised, kissing TK on the forehead and then the lips. “Go help your dad.” 

“You know how I never liked Alex?” Owen asked out of nowhere as they were pulling into their development. 

TK nodded, and noted happily that the name of his ex didn’t make tears pick behind his eyes anymore. 

“I knew you deserved better,” Owen said, he glanced over at TK quickly than back at the road in front of him. “Carlos looks at you like you’re the most important person in the world, Alex never did that. I know you thought I just didn’t like him, and you’re not wrong I didn’t, but I could see that he wasn’t as committed as you were.” He put the car in park and turned to face TK. “I know things were bad for you towards the end in New York and I know that starting one here wasn’t easy for you either, but I’m proud of you TK. You picked yourself up and made a new life for yourself with someone who obviously cares for you. As your father that’s all I ever wanted for you.” 

TK’s eyes welled up and he blinked rapidly to clear them as he followed his dad up to the house. He knew his dad liked Carlos at least a little bit, but to hear it spoken plainly was a weight off his shoulders. Owen had never been shy about his dislike of Alex. Right from the get go he hadn’t seemed to approve. Looking back TK realized that Alex had never really been that into him, he had accepted the affection that TK bestowed upon him without giving much in return. If he hadn’t been so enamored maybe he would have noticed Alex’s cheating before the whole proposal fiasco. 

“Why don’t you open some windows, then come help me in the kitchen,” Owen said as they made their way into the house. “We should probably clean the fridge and take the trash out before Carlos gets here.”

TK nodded, still lost in thought. He had come so far in a short period of time, and for once he was excited to see what would happen next. 

Carlos drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the car in front of him to finish parking. It had taken longer than anticipated to pick up a pizza. Apparently everyone in Austin was out and about tonight despite the warnings to stay home and practice social distancing. The radio announcer droned on about COVID-19, taking call after call from people who were stocking up on every day essentials. In preparation for what Carlos wasn’t sure. It was a virus not the end of the damn world. All he really cared about right now was getting back to TK.

The front door to the Strand house was slightly open and despite feeling a bit weird, Carlos let himself in. Owen was in the kitchen with the refrigerator door wide open, dumping expired food into the trash bag at his feet, TK nowhere in sight. 

“He’s upstairs brushing his teeth,” Owen said without looking up. “There was something fuzzy growing in the fridge, in his defense it was a bit nauseating for me too.” 

Carlos sighed and placed the pizza down on the counter. “I feel so bad every time he gets sick,” He admitted “I just wish there was something I could do.” 

Owen close the fridge and turned to face him. “When his mother was pregnant with him she used to drink this ginger tea that helped calm her stomach. I ordered some of it right after I found out. It takes forever to ship but it should be here tomorrow.” 

“What should be here tomorrow?” TK asked, he stood propped up against the doorway, face pale and sweaty. The sight of him made Carlos’s heart clench painfully in his chest. 

“Tea for you,” Owen replied. “It’s supposed to help with your morning sickness.” 

“Thank god,” TK replied. He grabbed the pizza box off the counter and gestured for Carlos to follow him as he headed out to the back porch. “I’m already tired of being sick.” 

Carlos hummed in sympathy and hovered aimlessly as TK set the pizza down and collapsed into a seat while Owen handed out paper plates. They ate in silence for a bit, it wasn’t exactly a tense silence but it wasn’t carefree either. Carlos wracked his brain in an attempt to come up with something to break the stalemate they had going but nothing came to him. 

Finally Owen spoke. “Carlos, I know TK told you everything about what happened back in New York so I’m going to be blunt. After TK overdosed we made a deal that he would do things my way for a while. That involved living with me, going to therapy, and to group meetings. I wanted, still want, to be able to keep an eye on him. Now more than ever. I know that you two would like nothing better than to move in with one another, I overheard you both talking about it while we were in quarantine, but TK only has eight months sobriety under his belt and honestly I’m not ready to let him move out just yet.”

“Dad!” TK snapped, face red with embarrassment. “I’m an adult, you don’t get to make this choice for me!” 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you overdosed!” Owen yelled. 

TK flinched like he had been physically struck and Carlos could see a wet glint to his eyes, a telltale sign that his boyfriend was on the verge of tears. 

Owen groaned and rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. “TK, Im sorry,” he said finally. “I know you want your freedom, and I want to give it to you, but every time I close my eyes I see you lying lifeless on that floor surrounded by pills and I just—” He shook his head, almost as if attempting to erase the memory. “I’m just not ready to give it to you yet, not fully.” 

“I messed up dad, I know that and I know that I have to earn your trust back, but I wouldn’t be living by myself! I’d be with Carlos!”

Carlos picked that moment to speak up, knowing that if he let this continue father and son would end up saying things they regretted. “I think your dad is right TK.” 

“What?” TK asked, his voice shook slightly, betrayal written all over his face. 

“I love you, and I want to be with you all the time, but he’s right. You recently overdosed, and immediately before you got out of a relationship where you were considering marriage. Hell TK, when we first met you freaked out when I tried to cook you dinner. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me this is a step you’d be ready to take if you weren’t pregnant?” 

TK visibly deflated at Carlos’s words. A lone tear trickled down his face and he made no move to wipe it away. “I want to be ready though.” He sounded broken and it tore at Carlos’s heart, he tried to speak but the lump in his throat made words impossible. 

“You have your whole lives ahead of you TK,” Owen told him. He shifted over on his seat to make room for TK to curl up next to him. “Don’t rush into it, take your time and enjoy the ride. Carlos will be here when you’re ready.” 

Carlos nodded enthusiastically and Owen smiled at him over TK’s head. From the very beginning it had warmed Carlos’s heart to see TK and Owen together. His own father, while a great man, wasn’t very physically affectionate with him and Carlos often found himself fighting back jealousy when he watched TK lean into Owen for support or to initiate a hug.

“I’m glad he has someone like you in his corner,” Owen said some time later. The sun had sunk fully below the horizon and TK was dozing off against his shoulder. “I never liked any of his boyfriends before, I never thought any of them deserved him. He’s special you know? And I’m not just saying that because he’s my son.” 

“I understand,” Carlos said quietly. “I knew the first time I met him that he was something special, someone worth waiting for.” He laughed quietly, meeting Owen’s eyes in the dim light. “Did he tell you that he ran out of my house the first time I cooked for him?” 

Owen laughed fondly, then rubbed TK’s back calmingly when the younger man stirred against him. “He never mentioned that.” 

“It was my fault, I pushed too fast and he bolted. I wanted to have something meaningful with him so badly that I almost ruined things before they even got started. I was so frustrated with him too. I couldn't understand why he was hell bent on only being friends with benefits. Then he told me about Alex and the overdose, and I knew that if I wanted him in my life I needed to be patient.” 

“How did you know I would be worth it?” TK whispered. Both Carlos and Owen jumped, neither realizing that TK had woken up. 

“Remember when I first asked you to dance?” 

TK nodded 

“You were sitting with your dad talking about something, I don’t know what, but you leaned over and just rested your face against his shoulder. It was so obvious to anyone watching that you loved with your whole heart, and I knew that you were someone I needed in my life. Anyone willing to show such raw affection is worth it.” 

“I know you can’t see it right now but he’s blushing.” 

“Dad!” 

“What? You don’t have any siblings so it’s my job to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend.” Owen laughed but Carlos could hear the love behind the words. 

“Well I’m going to turn in.” Owen said when TK yawned for the fourth time. He stood up and pulled TK up with him before depositing him in Carlos’s arms. “Carlos you’re welcome to stay the night whenever you want. Just keep it down, I don’t need an auditory reenactment of how that baby got inside my son.” 

“Oh my god dad just go to bed!” TK groaned, and this time Carlos could feel the warmth as it flooded his cheeks. He laughed along with Owen and tightened his hold on TK. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” He said once Owen was safely inside. 

TK squirmed around until he found a comfortable position before he relaxed again. “Well you’re in luck because he loves embarrassing me.” 

“He loves you,” Carlos reminded him “and I do too.” 

“I know, I love you too.” TK tilted his head back and Carlos closed the gap between their lips. 

They kissed lazily, wrapped around each other, as the crickets chirped in the background. Things weren’t perfect, but in that moment there was no where else either man wanted to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have not updated in so long. I'm in grad school and I do so much writing for my degree that I have no desire to write on my own time. I will finish this story it just might take a while! The good news is the next chapter is half done already so hopefully the wait won't be so long. 
> 
> Just to throw this out there, I have never been pregnant and I don't know much about it other than what a friend has been telling me and what I've found on Google, so i apologize in advance if things aren't completely correct.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

TK squirmed in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, foot bouncing nervously as he stared at the nonsensical patterns that seemed to dance across the carpet. He had always hated the doctors office. Logically he knew no one really enjoyed the doctors, but for him it was different. Everything always started off fine, the doctor was always friendly and welcoming, then when they read his medical history their demeanor changed. No one was ever outright rude to him after reading about his addiction and subsequent overdoses, but they never quite looked at him the same way after. Their initial friendliness morphed into a wary professional politeness. He hated how the moments of his life when he was at his lowest would always define his future in their eyes. 

Carlos nudged him gently and TK shifted his attention from the carpet to his boyfriend. Some of the anxiety lessened in his chest a the sight of Carlos’s smile. 

“Your addiction doesn’t define you Tyler, not in my eyes or you dad’s or your team’s. If this doctor lets it define her opinion of you then we’ll find you another doctor ok?” 

TK nodded, his anxiety easing even more, and for the first time since he had booked this appointment he felt like he could breathe. “I love you.” He whispered quietly. 

Carlos’s strong arms were around him seconds later, guiding him out of his own chair down onto the older man’s lap. TK knew they probably looked ridiculous, two grown men crammed onto a small chair together but he couldn’t bring himself to care, choosing instead to lean in the support Carlos was providing him. 

“I love you too,” Carlos whispered in return as soon as TK was curled against his chest. “I know you’re scared, I am too, but I’ll be right here by your side every step of the way.” 

The anxiety had left exhaustion in its wake and TK found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. They were in public, he couldn’t just take a nap on his boyfriend’s lap. His body however had other ideas, between one breath and the next he was asleep. 

“Tyler Kennedy Strand?” 

The sound of his full name caused TK to startle awake. Bleary eyed he stumbled a little as he tried to go from sleeping to standing in one movement. Carlos steadied him before he could fall and TK relaxed a bit remembering that his boyfriend was still there. 

“Are they both with you?” The nurse, Taylor her nameplate read, who had called his name asked, eying both Carlos and Owen, who had apparently arrived while TK was napping, critically. 

TK nodded. “They can come with me right?” His voice sounded uncertain to his own ears, and by the way nurse Taylor’s eyes softened she heard it too. 

“Of course,” She soothed, “As long as you want them to be there they are welcome.” 

She lead them down the hall before ushering them all into an empty room. 

“Dr. Zoller will be in shortly, but in the meantime I’m going to check your vitals.” She moved expertly around the small room talking to TK as she went. “Do you know how far along you are?” 

“About two months.”

“And this is your first ultrasound?” 

TK nodded, anxiety spiking once again. “I would have come in sooner but I’m a firefighter and right after I found out I was pregnant we ended up being exposed to COVID-19 and were in quarantine for two weeks.” 

Taylor looked up from the blood pressure cuff and smiled warmly. 

“I’m not asking to make you feel bad or shame you for not coming in earlier, we just have to check to make sure we maintain adequate records.” She moved on quickly, hardly giving TK time to feel embarrassed by his misunderstanding. “You noted on your paperwork that you’ve been having some morning sickness and tiredness?” 

“Yeah sometimes.”

Owen snorted. “Sometimes? Kid if you aren’t puking your guts up you’re sleeping.” 

TK glared at his father, heat rising in his cheeks, but Taylor just laughed. 

“That’s not abnormal in male pregnancies, I’ll note it on your chart and Dr. Zoller will ask you more about it when she comes in. I take it this is your first pregnancy?” 

TK nodded. 

“Well congratulations! I’m going to go tell Dr. Zoller you’re ready, it was nice to meet you all.” 

As soon as the door closed behind her TK glared over at his dad. 

“‘If you aren’t puking your guts up you’re sleeping?’ Dad what the fuck?” TK hissed, wishing the blush he could feel burning on his cheeks would go away. 

Owen laughed, unfazed by the look TK was still shooting his way. TK glanced over at Carlos for support but found his boyfriend attempting to hide his smile behind a pamphlet detailing the importance of practicing safe sex. The irony of that being the pamphlet he grabbed was not lost on TK and he struggled to keep a straight face when he looked back at his dad. 

“Sorry son.” 

TK didn’t think he looked sorry at all, but was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door. A thin dark skinned woman entered the room, she looked to be about in her 40’s or 50’s but it was hard to tell since a surgical mask covered half her face. 

“Tyler Strand?” She asked. 

TK squirmed uncomfortably on the exam table. “I like to go by TK.” 

Dr. Zoller nodded. “Well TK, my name is Elizabeth Zoller and I’ll be taking care of you throughout your pregnancy.” She glanced over at Owen and Carlos curiously. “I’m assuming one of you is the father?” 

Owen nodded. “I’m Owen, TK’s father, and this is Carlos, the baby’s father.” 

Dr. Zoller smiled. “It’s great to see that TK has a solid support system behind him. Having a baby isn’t easy, and as his pregnancy progresses he’s going to need you both more than ever.” She glanced down at the file in her hands before looking back up at TK. “Taylor noted that you’ve been experiencing some morning sickness and fatigue?” 

“Yeah,” TK said quietly, nerves churning in his gut. “I’m throwing up at least five or six times a day, sometimes more. Then when I finally don’t feel sick anymore I’m too tired to do anything else.”

Dr. Zoller nodded, and quickly jotted something down on her pad. “I want to have you try some over the counter morning sickness treatments, things like ginger and B-6 supplements first. If they don’t help then I’ll prescribe you something stronger.” She looked down at his chart again and her face tightened slightly. 

TK gulped, knowing what was coming next. His pulse pounded in his ears and while he wanted to look over at his dad and Carlos he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the doctor. 

“Your patient history form says that you overdosed on opioids s few months ago and that you just moved here from New York. Have you had a chance to find addiction support groups in Austin?”

TK nodded, too nervous to speak aloud. 

Dr. Zoller’s face softened as she looked at him. “I’m not here to judge you TK, I’m here to take care of you and your baby. Part of that just happens to include difficult conversations like this one. So you have a regular support group, have you looked into a support group for people who are pregnant?”

TK felt his face heat up even more. “I didn’t even realize those existed.” He said quietly. 

“Most people don’t,” Dr. Zoller said, smiling under her mask. “That’s why I always mention it to patients with a history of addiction. Studies show that addicts tend to relapse in times of intense stress, and nothing is more stressful than having a baby, wouldn’t you agree?” She glanced over at Owen, who nodded his agreement. “If you’re interested I have a friend who runs an addiction support group. She has meetings for pregnancy support as well as meetings for new parents. You don’t have to go but I’ll give you the pamphlet and you can make that decision when you’re ready.” 

TK sighed quietly in relief as the subject abruptly changed from his addiction to his overall health. All the tension he had felt when Dr. Zoller walked in was quickly draining away, leaving utter exhaustion behind. 

“You’re almost done,” She said, expertly picking up on TK’s sudden loss of energy. “Let’s get a look at your little one with the ultrasound then you can go home and rest.” 

The mention of the ultrasound perked TK up a bit. His dad and Carlos both got to their feet, moving to hover anxiously around TK’s head as he laid down on the table. From this angle he could see that his stomach had the tiniest of swells to it. Nothing noticeable to anyone else but enough to make his pants feel tight already. Logically he knew it was from the bloating not the baby itself, but the little bump filled him with a warm feeling he hadn’t quite been expecting. 

“At six weeks your baby is about the size of a sweet pea, so .25 inches.” 

Dr. Zoller’s voice jerked TK back into the present just in time to feel cold gel be squirted on his stomach. He jumped slightly and everyone laughed but quickly became quiet again in anticipation. Wordlessly TK reached his hand out and Carlos latched onto it right away, squeezing reassuringly. 

“Breathe TK.” He whispered, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of TK’s hand. 

Dr. Zoller looked over at them and smiled. “You ready to see your baby?”


End file.
